


Don't You

by leozeo



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, eat my goddamn shorts gunn, have some straight up fluff, i'm not crying you're crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leozeo/pseuds/leozeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard gives Peter a present before he leaves Xandar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarenis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarenis/gifts).



Peter didn’t want to leave Richard on Xandar to help clean up the city. Well, Pete didn’t really have a say in what happened to Richard. Nova Prime did. Still, he did help them contain the power gem. It could’ve gotten a lot worse if Rich’s suit hadn’t taken the brunt of it. Nova Prime was definitely angry at Rich for sparing Ronan’s life. Another reason why Pete wanted to take him off Xandar. Nova Prime allowed them time alone before the Guardians had to book it off Xandar and back to Knowhere to pick some telepathic dog. Pete honestly didn’t know.

“Pete, I can’t just _leave_ Xandar. I have a roll to fulfil,” Rich, in all honesty, wanted to leave with them. Seeing Peter leave, he didn’t think he could handle that, after the amount of time they’d spend together. As a team. Rich gripped Peter’s hand tightly.

They sat on the edge of the docking bay where Ship was currently parked, their legs dangling over the bustling construction of Xandar. “I know, Richie. You’re needed here. If we left with you, Nova Prime would want my head.”

Rich snorted, “Well, I am replacing a pretty important Centurion. She expects a lot of me and I—I don’t know if I can handle it.”

“You can, and you know it. Stop doubting yourself, Rich.”

“< _The Spartoi is right Richard >_” Worldmind chipped in.

“Yeah I know, you’re both right,” Rich wrapped an arm around Pete’s waist. “I’m still scared, though.”

“That’s natural. You think when Master of the Sun wanted me to become Star-lord I wasn’t scared? I was petrified.”

“And look at you now,” Rich smiled up at Peter.

“Exactly,” He kissed Rich on the forehead.

*~*~

As Ship was finishing up being repaired and loaded with supplies, Rich remembered he had something for Peter before they left. Other than a direct link to his helmet which Worldmind _promised_ he wouldn’t re-direct.

“Peter!” Rich landed on the docking pad after flying back to the Corps dorms and getting the present he’d made for Pete. He met Peter halfway on the ramp to the ship. “I made you this! I hope it works.”

Pete took the square shaped present and opened it. A cassette tape sat in the box with ‘Awesome Mix Vol. 3’ written on it. “How did you get this?” Peter was stunned.

“I found an empty tape on Ship and got Worldmind to put songs on it,” Rich grinned at Star-lord as the two hugged. Pete pulled out to look at Richard and they kissed. A proper one this time. They stayed like that until Worldmind notified Richard that his oxygen was low.

“Thank you, Richie.”

Rich pushed Peter up the ramp, laughing, “Don’t call me Richie!”

After they took off, Peter put the tape in the fully repaired cassette player. He pressed play and the song that started playing made him laugh, for a few seconds. He sat there listening to the song and closed his eyes.

_Don’t you, forget about me._

**Author's Note:**

> i have made an Awesome Mix Vol. 3 playlist so if you ever want the link to that just ask! 
> 
> Don't You by Simple Minds always reminds me of dick-lord. sorry breakfast club.


End file.
